Im Not Who You Think I Am
by KickFanGirl
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. But the story is a KICK story (Kim and Jack) and he seems mean at the beginning but he is really nice at the end. Im really bad at summarys but READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate it too much. Oh by the way if I will be posting a new chapter on March 10 unless i finish the chapter before then :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

* * *

Kim's POV

beep,beep,beep,beep,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP. I woke up to my alarm screaming at me to get up, I'm not a morning person but today I woke up at 6:30 am so I could get ready for my first day of school. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom to turn on the hot water. I undressed and hopped into the shower, I washed my long, honey blonde hair with my shampoo that smells like strawberries. Then, I rinsed and washed my body. When I got out of the shower I blow dried and straightened my hair, then braided it into a waterfall braid. I looked at my phone it said 6:55, I almost had a heart attack, school starts at 7:30. I raced to my room tossing everything that didn't catch my eye, I finally came across a cream-colored, ruffled cami and I lunged for my midnight black skinny jeans and hopped around my room putting them on. I heard my mom call "Kimmy, you have 5 minutes until you need to leave." I answered in a rushed voice "K." I scurried to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, applied sparkly lip gloss, eyeliner, and a little mascara. As I raced my shadow downstairs, I smiled at my mom who was watching reruns of shark week. I chuckled to myself as I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed an apple that looked the reddest. I raced out the door but came back to grab my brown leather Hollister backpack and GalaxyS3 and hugs my mom goodbye. Once again I ran out my door and checked my phone 7:20. I was just on time because the school was just around the corner. I slowly walked into the school and glanced at the sign, "Seaford Highschool" I read out loud. "Yep that's what they call this place," A kind voice spoke and I whipped my head around to see who it was, "but I think that should call it a waste of time. Hi I'm Kelsey, you must be the new girl, Kimberly." I smiled and replied " It's Kim, and is it that obvious?" Kelsey smiled and laughed "No, Principle Conway asked me to show you around." I smiled "Thanks, can you show me where room 225 is?" Kelsey pointed to the room I was standing by "Thanks." I said and turned around to look at her but she was gone. I looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere in sight, I quickly brushed it off and went to class.

I looked around the classroom and saw a really cute guy talking to other guys. I sat down near the window on the other side of the room and repeatedly looked and him. He had a blue and black striped t-shirt on that outlined his muscular frame, chocolate-brown hair that made you want to run your fingers through his hair, I also saw two moles on his perfectly chiseled face. His eyes looked brown from where I was sitting but I couldn't see that well because of the distance. I snapped out of my daydream when a loud bell rang, kids came rushing into the classroom, the teacher walked into the class "Settle down you immature br..." he looked at me then smiled "Hello would like to introduce yourself?" I shook my head no. "Very well then, class this is Kimberly Crawford" I spoke up "Umm it's Kim" I felt everyone's eyes on me, I shifted in my chair trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I folded my arms and put my head on them 'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

"RIINNNGGGG!" I sprang up from my seat and noticed everyone leaving so I started to gather my things when I accidentally bumped my phone off my desk. I gasped waiting for it to shatter on the ground but two perfectly tanned hands caught it. "Here I think this is yours." I looked up and saw the same cutie from science, but I wasnt looking at him, I was staring deep into his beautiful brown eyes that had a sparkle in it, I finally blinked and stuttered out "Oh.. um.. yeah thanks." He chuckled a bit "Oh by the way I'm Jack," He handed me my phone, I reached out to grab it but when our hands touched I suddenly felt the feeling that I wanted to have a make out session with him. He started leaning in, and I felt like a magnate was pulling my lips towards his, we were inches apart when I came back to my senses and stumbled backwards. I quickly grabbed my books and backpack and flew out the door leaving a shocked boy in the class.

I pulled out my schedule and it said Physical Education, I slowly walked to the gym. I opened the gym doors 10 minutes late, as soon as I did a soccer ball came flying at me, out of instinct I dropped my bag and did a front flip and kicked the ball to the person that kicked it at me. I landed and looked at everyone that was wide-eyed staring at me, I ignored their stares, picked up my bag, walked over to the bleachers and sat down. A woman dressed in black athletic pants with a green strip on the side, walked up to me and asked if I do cheerleading, I nodded and her smile got really big, "Meet me outside on the football field, after school." She walked away without giving me time to answer. Coach blew her whistle and yelled "Alright run one lap and you can leave." Almost immediately everybody in the gym took off running "You to sunshine" I looked up and noticed she was in front of me I jumped a bit but then relaxed. I started heading out the door to the track field when I noticed Kelsey's shadow down the hall. My curiosity got the best of me as I took off sprinting down the hall to follow her. I turned the corner and collided with a hard chest, I braced myself the hit that hard ground I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and pull my back up to my feet. I opened my eyes and saw Jack.

* * *

**So I didn't know where to stop so I just stopped there. I know this chapter was pretty bad but trust me it gets better! R&R!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**~ Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everybody that reviewed and followed my story I'm so happy you guys loved it. I also finished the chapter early because my birthday is March 3rd and I wanted to give you guys a present :)** **enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kim's POV

I looked up and saw Jack I couldn't believe it but his eyes looked almost black not like the light brown that sparkled in the light but looked like death. A shiver went down my spine and my body froze.

I don't know why but when ever Jack is around I feel drawn to him but terrified at the same time.

I managed to spit out "Thanks," but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I thought about it for a second but then pushed it to the back of my mind and continued on my path of following Kelsey's shadow.

I walked to the music room, room number 105, I rested my hand on the cold door handle and tried to open it but it was locked. I started to walk away then turned back to look at the door.

I thought it was really weird that the door was locked because no other door was locked besides the file room.

"Hey Kimbe... I mean Kim" Kelsey said

I was so scared I screamed and looked at her wide-eyed. "O..oh h..hey Kelsey" I stuttered. I wonder if she saw me follow her. Oh no what will she do to me? Shhh Kim she can hear you, wait what am I talking about she can't hear me I'm talking in my head. Wow I'm wei...

"Over to my house after cheer? Kelsey asked.

I looked at her confused "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Do you want to come over to my house after cheer?" She asked like it was obvious.

"Yeah sure let me see your phone." I hold my hand out for her phone and she gives it to me. I type my name and number and give her the phone back.

I grabbed my phone out of my boot and glance up, she was gone. By now I have strangely gotten used to everybody vanishing but I'm still not okay with it.

**On the football field**

I saw a group of girls in short shorts and a tank top, I noticed Kelsey waving at me to come sit down next to her, so I walked towards her and sat down.

"Stretch" Kelsey commanded me to do. I did as told and put my feet in front of me and touched my toes. I watched as fliers got thrown into the air and got caught by the catchers.

Kelsey asked "So what were you when you cheered?"

I replied "Captain." Kelsey gasped. "What?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows.

Kelsey mouthed "don't say that around our captain."

I was about to say something when Coach blew her whistle and yelled "All right ladies two laps around the track. Ugh's came from everybody except me and Kelsey. Coach paused and yelled "Fine five laps! Now GO GO GO!

Everybody jumped up and started to jog slowly, but I took off jogging faster than them and before I knew it Kelsey was right next to me running at my paste. We finished the first lap and a half then slowed down because Kelsey was gasping for air. We slowed down to a jog and ran like that the rest of the way.

We were the first ones done and Coach was telling us to show her a routine that we knew. I went first and did a back hand-spring, backflip, then toe-tucked, round off and landed in the splits,

Kelsey did a round-off, front hand spring then a front tuck, cart-wheel then landed in the splits.

By now all the girls finished running and they were all panting, Coach told everybody to cool down and stretch while she ran to the locker room to get something.

"Kelsey where do you live?" I asked

"About a block from here." She said

I nodded as I saw Coach running back with something in her hand. I saw a blue and white cheer uniform with white and blue pom poms and a bow. Everyone looked confused.

"Ladies there is a new member on our team, her name is Kim Crawford." Coach said smiling and handed it to me.

"Thanks but I didn't even tryout." I told her

"Yes you did, when everyone else was still running." Coach explained

"Ohhh…" I said and she blew her whistle and told everybody to hit the showers. We collected our things and headed to the locker room. When we got there I saw the showers and got in my own stall. Everyone got in their own stall and took a shower. Kelsey and I were the first ones done because all the girls had to reapply all of their make-up. I took out my little mirror and smiled in approval. My eyeliner didn't come off because it was water proof so I was happy. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom.

_To: Mom_

_Hey mom srry I didnt come home after school ended :( but I stayed after and made the cheer team :) oh && im goin to my friend Kelseys house she lives like a block away._

_Luv ya, Kim_

I sent it and walked over to where Kelsey was standing and we started walking to her house.

**Kelsey's house**

Kelsey opened the door, walked in and yelled "Jack, Mom, I'm home and my friend Kim is here!"

"Okay, I will be there in a second!" I'm guessing it was her mom because it was a woman's voice.

Kelsey walked to her kitchen and I followed behind. "You hungry?" Kelsey asked as she reached into her pantry. "Yeah, Starving!" I said dramatically. She pulled out a big bag and held it to her grinning face. I laughed and she told me to grab two sodas from the fridge. I walked over and opened the door. I scanned every shelf then popped up, "There isn't any." I told her. She groaned and we walked upstairs to her room. She set the bag of food on her bed and I looked at her room, it was a light/dark purple with stickers in the shape of stars all over her room, her curtains were zebra print and her bed spread was green and she had two pillows on her bed, one had a zebra print on it with arm rests and a handle and a king size pillow that had a teal color to it. I noticed she had a flat screen tv, computer and computer desk painted white, a vanity, and a cage on her dresser. Although I don't know what animal she has but I think it might be a mouse or hamster, not sure.

She stormed out of her room and walked to a door that had signs on it that said "KEEP OUT," "DON'T BOTHER ME," and "LEAVE ME THE _HELL_ ALONE." She knocked on the door then walked in. I was confused but still followed. I walked inside the room but stopped at the door.

"Jack did you drink all of my sodas?!" She asked but it sounded more like she was accusing him.

"Yeah so what."

I know that voice, that Jack, but what is he doing here? Is he stalking me? No he can't be… then it hit me, I screamed in my head "JACK'S YOUR BROTHER!"

"So what is that soda was mine and you can't just get whatever you want so you're gonna pay me!" Kelsey yelled, marching over to a brown leather box and took the lid off. She was reaching for some money when she yelped in pain. I was trying to see what was going on but couldn't because Kelsey's body was in the way. She finally moved and I saw Jack squeezing her wrist, "Jack let go of Kelsey's wrist." I demanded, they both looked up at me and Jack let go and in a blur he was in front of me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't come into a house and start demanding things because you are weak." Jack spit in my face.

"Jack, stop she doesn't know anything." Kelsey yelled. Jack snapped his head towards her and opened his mouth and as he was turning his head back towards me he was closing his mouth but I saw what he was hiding, and I think Kelsey is one to.

* * *

**I hope this was a little better than the first but I don't know so you show review and tell me what you think ;)**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORY PLEASE BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD AND WANT TO POST MORE :)**

**~ Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I have really bad writers block right now so please PM me with ideas and I will give you the credit. Thanks so much for your help. 3


End file.
